Shattered
by xshattered-reflectionx
Summary: Takes place during Madness Returns. Basically just about how confused Alice must feel while trying to regain her memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Alice: Madness Returns**

**Btw, this is my first Alice fan-fic so please be nice :S**

Alice had been a little surprised at first. She hadn't been expecting to go back to Wonderland so soon. But once the danger had made itself known, she picked up her vorpal blade and prepared to fight once again.

_You're part frog Alice, i swear! You jump so well!_

It hadn't taken her long to notice the slight differences. They were subtle, and anyone who didn't know Wonderland well enough would never have been able to tell the difference. But she could. She always could.

_If you leap from that table once more Alice, i'll expire! You're two times too reckless, my girl._

She could hear their voices. The voices of her family. Memories. She was regaining them as she trudged deeper into her world. It wasn't just her family who was speaking to her though. There was Dr. Bumby, her saviour. There was her old nurse Pris and her Nanny. Her family's lawyer Ratcliffe and Dr. Wilson, who had tried so hard to cure her of her insanity while in the asylum.

_Look how small she's become! All curled up, she's barely there! A vixen in her hidey-hole!_

Alice smirked, enjoying how small she could become to travel to places where she was too big before. And she loved how when she decided to use this ability, her enemies would often become confused, not knowing how to comprehend what had happened. And the best part; being tiny revealed things that she couldn't see when she was big.

_Finish your soup girls. Bovine juveniles gave their all for it._

Some things in Wonderland hadn't changed at all. The Cat was still her guide and still talked in ridiculous riddles. When she finally confronted the Duchess, staying extremely wary should she try to eat her, Alice was confused. Mainly because the Duchess no longer felt the need to resort to cannibalism, deciding to feed on peppered pig snouts instead. Although she was grateful for the Pepper Grinder she had been given to aid in her quest, Alice remained wary. If the Duchess had changed her ways, then who else had? Who exactly could she trust? What else about Wonderland had this wretched train changed?

_It could have happened that way Alice. You remember poor Mr. Cook? Died, didn't he? Dr. Wilson rejects spontaneous combustion. But i trust Mr. Dickens._

Hatter's Domain hadn't changed much. On arriving and being attacked Mad Caps, little gnome-like creatures with oversized cutlery for armour and weapons, Alice jumped to the conclusion that Hatter was still practicing his violent experiments. Immediately heading deeper into the Mad Hatter's Domain, Alice planned to confront her former friend. However, it soon became clear that this wasn't the Hatter's doing.

"A good worker is a live worker; free to live, and work! A bad worker is a dead worker, and vice versa!"

_Dormy?_ No. It couldn't be Dormy. He was such a sleepy thing. And he couldn't hurt a fly. It wasn't possible.

But on finding Hatter, Alice was relieved and dismayed. She was relieved that it wasn't Hatter who appeared to be causing trouble for her at this current moment. She was dismayed, because Hatter seemed to be in trouble as well. All that she found of him was his head and torso.

After conversing with the "broken" Hatter, he was able to confirm that it was in fact Dormy who was causing the suffering. Only in the Domain of course. And unfortunately for Alice, the March Hare was helping him. What had happened to the Wonderland she once knew? At least when she had been summoned the first time, she had been able to separate friend from foe easily. But now...Now her friends appeared to be foes. And her foes appeared to be her friends. So confusing.

_It's been years now, Alice; time to put away childish things._

Dr. Wilson's voice was right. It was time she confronted those who were trying to keep her from remembering what happened the night of the fire. And she would find out what happened that night. Even if it was the last thing she did.

**This is just chapter 1. I'll continue if it's good. Not too sure though _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 :P **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Alice: Madness Returns**

Retrieving Hatter's arms and legs and putting the robotic man back together, Alice was relieved when he decided to help her. Even if it was a bit of shock when he suddenly grabbed her and forced her to ride piggyback across the Domain.

_Papa, your enthusiasm for photography makes the Library smell like rotted fruit. And i'm certain those solutions are toxic!_

That's right. The fire had started in the Library. Perhaps her father's photographs had contributed? It was a possibility. Does Hatter know anything? It couldn't hurt to ask. Afterall, he had said he would help.

_Whoever said "There is no book so bad, but something good may be found in it" never read Martin Farquar Tupper's Proverbial Philosophy._

Alice often wondered why her father had decided to keep so many books in one place. Surely they must've known that the Library would be a firetrap. She shook her head. Right now, Wonderland needed her. She would figure out more about what happened that night as she regained her memories.

When eventually, Alice finally confronted Dormy and the March Hare, she found that they were controlling a gigantic robot. One arm was a massive drill which reminded her oddly of the asylum, the other arm was some kind of hammer. The two villains had restrained Hatter on finally meeting again. And Alice knew that on her own against a giant robot, she stood no chance. None of her weapons were strong enough. But...

DONK!

A teapot? A giant teapot had just fallen from out of nowhere, onto the robot and causing it to malfunction. And then a figure jumped down. Hatter? Alice grinned impishly. She should've known that Hatter would not be restrained so easily. And now that the machine was broken and could no longer be fixed and the two troublemakers were down on ground level, perhaps she could finally get some answers.

Hatter on the other hand, appeared to have different ideas. He was wailing on about his "Precious Domain" as the place fell to pieces around them. Alice tried to get answers out of him, tried to ask him about the wretched train. But he refused to answer. He just kept trying to force the other two to drink tea and giggling maniacally while he did so. The only helpful piece of information he'd given was to talk to Turtle who used to run the Looking Glass Line. And despite reminding him of his promise to help, Alice could get no more out of him.

She was growing frustrated. But she didn't feel that way for very long as metal beams and other machinations fell onto the three insane figures in front of her. Alice couldn't help but feel some slight satisfaction that came with the knowledge that they had most likely died. But then, the rest of the Domain was filling with tea. She was going to drown!

And then everything went black.

When Alice opened her eyes, she was slightly confused to find that she was no longer in Wonderland. During her last visit, she had stayed there until she had defeated the Queen. And now, she was back in the real world again. She wasn't sure what the rules were anymore.

Alice glanced around at her surroundings when she heard voices. They were coming from two very ugly looking men. And the stink. She couldn't be sure if it was them, or the fish. And the only reason she thought of fish, was because she was no longer on the rooftop where she had talked with Pris. She had somehow ended up at the docks, near the Mangled Mermaid if she remembered correctly.

"Saints be praised! HE works in mysterious ways. Got plans for her?"

She felt sick. She could almost taste vomit in the back of her throat. And she felt slightly dazed. Alice also noticed that she was drenched. Though whether it was from rain, or from falling into the river, she couldn't tell. And though she was grateful to the two men for fishing her out and possibly saving her life, she didn't like the sound of where their conversation was going.

"Take her over to the Mangled Mermaid. Rent a bed."

"Hard to woo a gal midst a brawl."

Alice had heard enough. She was not going to allow this to go any further.

"What do you think you're doing?" She finally asked.

"What comes natural, like." One replied, as if fishing girls out of rivers was something he did everyday.

"It's not natural to me. Get away!"

She walked off. She needed to find somewhere or someone who was familiar. Then she could look over the memories she had recovered during her time in Wonderland.

As she walked, she came across a poster nailed to the wall. There was a picture of a walrus on it, although apparantly it was a Walrus Man. She doubted it was real. But she wouldn't spoil it for the children at the Orphanage.

Looking through the alley leading to the front of the Mangled Mermaid, there appeared to be some sort of commotion. _Is that? It is!_ It was her Nanny, leaning out of the top window and yelling at a man in the street.

The man ran off towards the front, and it was then that Alice decided to reveal herself.

"Alice Liddell! You'll make a nice change. Bring your dishevelled self up here."

Alice wasn't quite fond of the idea of Nanny making her into a prostitute. But she could at least ask Nanny if she knew anything about the fire. She should go up and talk. The worst thing that could happen is Nanny trying to make her into a prostitute. But she was definately against the idea. And Dr Bumby would never allow it to happen. Alice knew she could rely on him.

And so, it was without fear that Alice made her way to the front of the inn and made her way upstairs to confront Nanny. However, when she got there, that same man, Jack Splatter, was there and standing over Nanny in a threatening and menacing manner. She listened as he threatened to burn the place to the ground.

"Go away! She's done no harm!"

When she had intefered, she had been confident. But when the sneering Jack Splatter stepped towards her, Alice stepped back, trying not to let the slight fear show on her face.

"She hurt me feelings."

Stepping away from Nanny, Jack knocked over a lamp, starting a fire in the room. While Alice was distracted with the flames, he stepped over to her and punched her in the side of the head.

As Alice fell and felt her vision go black, she heard snippets of the memories she had recovered.

_Out like a snuffed candle! Sleeps the sleep of the just!_

_Fire, Alice! Fire!_

And it was with that, that Alice fell back into Wonderland.

**Meh. I'm not really sure if this is as good as the first chapter. ah well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own Alice: Madness Returns**

The moment Alice landed, she noticed something slightly different about Wonderland. It was covered in ice and snow! It reminded her a little of the Wonderland Woods; some of it had been quite snowy. She fondly recalled the Ice Wand, and briefly wished that she could have it again. Alice soon put those thoughts aside. She was certain that any weapons she found in the future would be more than enough to protect her during her adventure.

_Grave news. The ship was crushed and her crew lost. She was not built for navigating Arctic ice fields. The recent competition of governments in fitting out Polar expeditions is a needless waste of human life._

The Hobby Horse that she found proved to be quite useful. Incredibly strong, very helpful in smashing through walls and enemy defences, as she found with the Ice Snarks that attacked once she grabbed the handle.

_Pris Witless never saw a bottle of gin she couldn't empty in an hour. Do most anything for thru'pence and a long taste of Blue Ruin._

The deeper Alice went into Tundraful, the more frustrated she was becoming. The whole reason she had come back to Wonderland was so that she could regain her forgotten memories, and find something to help her understand what had really happened on the night of the fire. So far, these memories had proved to be almost useless. The only thing that she had definately figured out is that the fire started in the library; most likely due to all of the books and photographs her father had kept in there.

_So i says to Dr. Bumby, i says, "Model making's all fine and good, but a waste of a perfectly good bottle! I could fill it with gin for thru'pence."_

Alice sighed as she recalled the memory. Nanny had been right, Pris was nothing short of an alcoholic. She pulled out her Hobby Horse as an Ice Snark appeared, smashing it in the head before finishing it with a few slashes of her Vorpal Blade. These memories must mean something, or she wouldn't be remembering them. Perhaps they have a deeper meaning?

She was shocked when she finally climbed into the giant glass bottle and onto the HMS Griffon, finding the Mock Turtle at last. He looked so different! Her shock was short lived however, for there were giant skeletal sharks attempting to break the glass bottle open.

Alice knew that she wouldn't be able to fight them off. Not all of them anyway. One of them she might be able to handle...But she couldn't fight five. Especially not with Mock Turtle. He couldn't even hurt a fly. She stopped. She had thought the same thing about Dormy, and he had become violent. Could the same thing have happened here?

Looking back at Mock Turtle, she instantly threw out that idea and concluded that despite looking more tired and weepy than usual, he had not changed in the slightest. And although she hated running from a fight, Alice couldn't help but point out to Mock Turtle that now would be a good time to dive underwater and go to the Deluded Depths.

For once, he seemed to have listened to her for he instantly steered the ship and made it dive down into the water. Alice just hoped that when they reached the Deluded Depths, Mock Turtle would be willing to provide her with some information as to what was currently going on in Wonderland. She hated being led on wild goose chases.

**meh, it's not as good. maybe i should just discontinue this story :P**


End file.
